The Hobbit and The Dwarf
by bowsie22
Summary: Thorin angers Thranduil when the Elf king attempts to repair their relationship. As punishment, he turns Thorin into a beast and his closest friends are affected by the spell also. When a hobbit and his wizard friend enter Erebor, can the spell be broken? Slash, incest, mpreg Thorin/Bilbo, Fili/Kili
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Thorin angers Thranduil when the Elf king attempts to repair their relationship. As punishment, he turns Thorin into a beast and his closest friends are affected by the spell also. When a hobbit and his wizard friend enter Erebor, can the spell be broken?

**Warning: **Extreme AU, incest, swearing, mpreg

**Pairings:** Thorin/Bilbo, Fili/Kili

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. This is fiction

A carrier is a male who can get pregnant

**Prologue**

Thorin sat straight on his throne as Thranduil and his party approached him. He growled at the sneer the elf king threw his nephews. The dwarves knew that the relationship between the brothers would never be accepted in the Greenwoods, but they loved each other. And when Kili, a carrier, became pregnant, that child would be Fili's heir. What did he care what Thranduil thought? It certainly didn't help his mood after dealing with those idiot Men for so long.

"Thranduil, what can I do for you?"

There it was. That smirk and the head tilt. By Aule, Thorin hated this elf.

"Thorin, I feel we have gotten off on the wrong foot. There must be some way for us to come to some sort of an agreement and reopen the trading routes between our two kingdoms."

"I'm sure there is. You seem to have some plans in mind already."

"Yes. We both have our heirs along with other sons. I believe a marriage would work well in our favour."

Here the elf kings eyes moved between Legolas, his youngest son and Kili, who sat at his lover's side. Fili growled low in his throat, a trick taught to him by his uncle and glared at the elf king, his grip on Kili's hand tightening.

"You are aware that Kili is to be married within the next week Thranduil?"

"I am. You are aware of the importance of a good relationship between out kingdoms?"

"Then we will find another way. You can take my treasure or my land, but you will not get my nephew!"

The elf straightened his back and glared down at the dwarf.

"Thorin, you do not want to cross me. Do not annoy me."

"Get out of my kingdom elf. And do not return. You will get nothing from me!"

Thranduil snarled at the dwarf.

"Very well. But before I go dwarf, I will do one last thing. I will place a curse on you. You will become a beast, a monster, worse than an Orc. The curse will last until you can find someone to love you or until that Arkenstone stops glowing, when you and your closest friends will die. And I think we both know which will happen first."

Thorin had no time to react as a ball of light formed in Thranduil's hand. He heard Kili screaming and Fili calling out his lover's name as pain ripped through his body. What was happening to him? He opened his mouth to tell Thranduil to stop, but all he heard coming from his moth was a growl. What had the elf king done to him?!

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. My first Hobbit fic, so let know what you think.


	2. Off Limits

**Summary: **We meet Bilbo and someone enters Thorin's lands

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Off Limits**

A knock on his door woke Bilbo up. He groaned and looked out his window, shocked when he realized that the sun wasn't even up yet! Who in all Middle Earth was waking him up this early? He scrambled out of bed and threw on his dressing gown, rushing to the door.

"Gandalf!?"

"Hello Bilbo, old friend."

This was not good. Whenever Gandalf showed up, trouble followed. He led the man into the house, reminding him to watch his head on the lighting fixtures. They settled in the dining room, with breakfast in front of them.

"What do you want Gandalf?"

"Can't I just come visit an old friend?"

Bilbo sent his friend a withering glare. Gandalf never came for a simple visit. The wizard laughed and lit his pipe, settling back into his chair.

"I need to go to Erebor, the kingdom of the dwarves."

"The Lonely Mountain?"

"I see you're keeping up to date with your maps. Excellent. That will come in useful for our trip."

"_Our _trip?"

"I want you to come to Erebor with me. I have heard talk of a disagreement between Thorin, the dwarf king, and Thranduil, the elf king. I need someone neutral."

"What about you?"

"I prefer Thorin to Thranduil. Come on Bilbo, it's been a while since our last trip together. And that was only to Lothlorien."

The wizard had a point. It had been years since their last trip together. And Bilbo was getting bored. Maybe he could find something nice for his nephew. Frodo was only nine months old, but already his adventurous side was showing, he was crawling out the door and into the garden, heading for the gate, terrifying his poor mother. Bilbo thought he would like something dwarven.

"Fine. We'll travel to Erebor."

"Excellent. Spend today preparing. We'll leave at first light tomorrow."

* * *

Gloin snorted awake as he heard footsteps in the halls. Wait, footsteps? No footsteps had been heard in Erebor since Thranduil placed this curse. Thorin had become a beast, his twelve closest companions were turned into various items and all others who lived in Erebor were sent into a deep sleep. This included Gloin's beautiful wife and son. He tried to see them as often as he could, but it was hard for a tinderbox to climb stairs.

"Oin, wake up. Someone's here."

His brother, turned into a mortar and pestle, leapt to the door, peeking into the hallway.

"It's a man Gloin. Should we follow?"

"Yes, we don't want Dwalin to find him."

Oin shivered at that thought. Dwalin had always been terrifying, maybe that was why he was turned into a sword. They hopped after the human, who was calling for someone to help him.

"Hello, can anyone help me? My name is Isildur and I'm a bit lost."

He veered off to the side and entered the throne room. The only two things there were a wrought iron candelabra and a cloth doll. Oin and Gloin knew that the doll was Kili and the candelabra was Fili. Thranduil knew that the way to hurt the lovers the most was to make sure they would never be able to touch each other again. And now Fili was afraid to touch Kili in case he set the younger dwarf on fire. Fili's flames burst to life as the human picked up Kili. Like all dwarves, he was possessive and protective of his partner.

"Now you're not a dwarf. Maybe a dwarf, elf hybrid?"

A growl echoed throughout Erebor as Thorin caught Isildur's scent. Oin and Gloin knew that the king wouldn't be happy with a human in the throne rom, touching his young nephew. The doors burst open and Isildur screamed, dropping Kili. Oin leapt forward, catching the doll in his mortar, receiving a grateful smile from Fili. Isildur couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of him was a beast. It stood over six feet tall, black and silver fur covering it's muscled body. Claws adorned his fingers and toes and as he growled, Isildur saw sharp fangs in his mouth. But it was eyes that terrified the young human. They were a cold blue, the colour broken only by the black pupils. They were glaring at Isildur, freezing him in place.

"Who are you?"

"I...I am Isildur, son of Elendil, first High King of Gondor and Arnor, leader of the Dunedain."

"And why are you here?"

"I got lost. Please, let me leave and I won't tell anyone you're here."

"How do I know you can be trusted?"

"Please, I don't want to die. Let me leave and I'll never come back."

The beast seemed to be considering it. Finally a chuckle rumbled deep in his chest.

"Alright, you have a one minute head start. If you get out before I catch up to you, you can live."

Isildur ran. He pushed past the creature and ran to where he thought the doors where. Wait, did he turn left here or further ahead?

"Here, turn left here!"

He turned left and just ahead could see the entrance. He could hear the beast running behind him, claws tapping on the floor, growls echoing throughout the hallway. There, the door!

"Quickly, just another few feet, you're nearly there!"

From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a paintbrush? Was that the voice guiding him to the exit? He saw the light through the door and added a burst of speed to his pace. He knew that the beast was catching up. Oh Valar, so close, just...a...few...more...feet. Yes, made it! Isildur collapsed to the ground outside the doors and scrammbled back as the beast appeared at the door.

"We had an agreement. You may leave and return to your kingdom. Remeber, if you tell about the Beast of Erebor and they come looking, I will kill them and it will be your fault."

He turned and walked back into the kingdom, the doors slaming shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N ** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Gandalf and Bilbo start their journey, Thranduil checks in on Thorin and Fili and Kili discuss their predicament. In case you're wondering, Gloin is a tinderbox because he has great talent with it and Oin is a mortar and pestle because he's very talented at healing. Apparently, his name was the root for the word ointment. I got this information from "The Hobbit Visual Companion", so it seems dependable. As for Fili and Kili, I just needed something where if they touched each other, they'll hurt one another. Evil, aren't I? This will be the last chapter before Christmas, so Merry Christmas everyone =D


	3. Catch Ups

**Summary: **Gandalf and Bilbo start their journey, Thranduil checks in on Thorin and Fili and Kili discuss their predicament.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Catch Ups**

Gandalf made sure the saddle was secure on Myrtle. It wouldn't do for Bilbo to fall off before they reached Bree. He smiled at the Hobbit as he rushed out of Bag End, still stuffing food into his bag.

"Got everything?"

"Yes, enough food to last until Bree, some spare clothes, handkerchiefs and water."

"Excellent Bilbo. You're well prepared. And will Bag End be locked up?"

"Yes, I don't trust those Sackville Baggins. I've asked the neighbours to keep an eye out for them and make sure they don't take anything."

Gandalf chuckled as Bilbo hoisted himself onto his pony.

"So, we'll stop in Bree for the night and the continue on?"

"Yes, we'll probably stop in Rivendell and Mirkwood as well. That okay?"

"Of course not! I haven't seen Elrond in years. And I want to see if our meddling has had any effect on Erestor's and Glorfindel's relationship."

"No, they're still oblivious. Much to the annoyance of Elrond."

"Well then, we'll have some work to do when we get to Rivendell, won't we my friend?"

The hobbits of the Shire shook their heads at the crazy Baggins and the wizard as they rode out of the area, gossiping about elves and big people.

* * *

Thranduil walked towards the throne in Erebor, smirking at the doll and candelabra that rested on each arm. Thorin snarled at the Elven king.

"Well, I see you've learnt nothing Thorin. Still refusing my proposal?"

"No elf will lay their hands on my nephews."

"Nor will anyone else. Not if you keep chasing everyone away. Isildur stopped in Mirkwood. Now Thorin, how is anyone supposed to fall in love with you if you keep chasing them off? And you know the Arkenstone doesn't have much life left. Soon it will crumble and you and your kingdom will fall. Now, if yo were to just give Kili to my son, this would all be over."

"Not a chance. Kili belongs to Fili and Fili alone. I wold never be forgiven if I gave Kili to your son."

The elven king snarled, losing his perfect veneer for a moment.

"Very well, may the deaths of your people be on your head."

Thranduil strode out of the kingdom, leaving a very annoyed dwarven king behind him. Fili and Kili hopped from their places on the throne and headed for the balcony that overlooked the valley.

"Fili, will we ever be turned back?"

"I don't know Kili, I hope so. I miss touching you."

"What if no one falls in love with Thorin? What if we all die?"

Fili wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his fiancée. The were supposed to be married the week after Thranduil's visit, but he wasn't sure if that would ever happen.

"Kili, I swear to you that one day we will become dwarves again and we'll be able to touch and make love and get married. We'll think of something."

The doll nodded and smiled at the candelabra. He knew he couldn't touch Fili without being hurt, but he knew that his uncle and their friends were doing everything they could to find a cure for the curse.

Little did any of them know that the cure was getting closer each day.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. And people obviously like the story, with the amounts of followers and favourites I get, but would some of you lovely readers mind leaving some review, just letting me know what you think, how I'm doing on characterization, things like that. Next chapter, we meet the other dwarves and Bilbo and Gandalf arrive at Rivendell


	4. Arrivals

**Summary:** We meet the other dwarves and Bilbo and Gandalf arrive at Rivendell

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Arrivals**

"Rivendell, finally. I've missed this place."

"I know Master Hobbit. All you have done since we left Bree is wax lyrical about Rivendell and the elves."

"Well, it's been so long since I've seen Elrond and the others."

"And there they are Bilbo, waiting for us."

Sure enough, Elrond and Erestor stood at the entrance to Rivendell, waiting for their old friends. Bilbo let out a delighted laugh and leapt of his horse, running to hug the lord and his advisor.

"Elrond, Erestor! By the Valar, it's been too long."

"Indeed it has my little friend. You must tell us about the Shire and what new translations you have done."

The hobbit and the elf lord walked down the halls, leaving the wizard and the advisor staring after them.

"Well, I suppose I'll be bringing you to your room Gandalf. Leave your things, we'll arrange someone to bring them. It's amazing. They haven't seen each other in twenty years and it's like they only saw each other yesterday."

"Isn't it? It must be nice to be that close to someone. Speaking of close, how's Glorfindel these days?"

He chuckled at the blush that covered Erestor's cheeks. Oh those two were so adorable, if completely oblivious. Oh, he and Bilbo had their work cut out for them.

* * *

Thorin sighed as he fell back onto the throne. Fili and Kili jumped p onto the arm rests, their normal place.

"Where is the rest of the company?"

"Heading this way, we need to have a meeting about our situation."

Kili had to laugh, "situation" was such a simple way of putting it. They all looked towards the door as they head their friends approach. First came Balin and Dwalin, who were in the forms of a quill and a sword. Then Oin and Gloin, a mortar and pestle and a tinderbox. Following them was another set of brothers, Dori, Nori and Ori, a flute, a lockpick and a paintbrush. Then came Bifur, Bofr and Bombur, who had become a sturdy axe, a warm hat and a ladle.

"Alright Thorin, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure Dwalin, I did not call this meeting. My nephews did."

"And why have you young ones done that?"

"Because Balin, we need to fix this problem. You know, the one of us being objects instead of dwarves."

"Uncle could just apologize to Thranduil."

Instantly, there was a cacophony of noise, mostly dwarves shouting to Kili to stop talking and stop taking the side of the damn elves. The cloth doll pouted and slumped on the arm rest, his arms crossed in front of his little chest. Though they wouldn't say it, the dwarves all thought Kili was adorable like this.

"I will not apologise to that smug elf!"

"Then the only other way is find someone to love Thorin."

As one, the dwarves turned to look at their king. His fur was matted, his claws overgrown, there was food in his teeth and due to his large fangs, he was drooling continuously. It was...disgusting. Bofur, ever the optimist, spoke up.

"We could clean him up, make him presentable and invite people here. Maybe someone will fall in love."

The dwarves looked to their king again. Maybe that would work. When not growling, or angry, Thorin was actually a very nice person. He was considerate, kind and would do anything to make the people he loves happy. Someone had to see that, right?

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Gandalf and Bilbo try their hands at matchmaking, the king is cleaned and the dwarves send out the invites


	5. Hard Work

**Summary: **Gandalf and Bilbo try their hands at matchmaking, the king is cleaned and the dwarves send out the invites.

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Hard Work**

Kili collapsed against the edge of the bath. Thorin was not pleased with the dwarves idea. In fact he was pissed. But they were determined to do it. They had to do something. Kili, Bombur and Bofur had gotten the water for the bath and Fili lit the fire to heat it. Now all they had to do was get the king into it. They could hear him shouting in the distance, Balin's gentle tones a stark difference to the king's.

"I do not need a bath! Or a trim!"

"Now Thorin, you do look a little bit...slobby. Just a quick wash, some of the other dwarves have offered to help, a trick and a little bit of those nai...claws."

The dwarven king looked down at himself. Okay, he was a complete mess. It would take more than a quick wash and trim to fix this. Even with the help of the dwarven bath attendants, who had all been changed into the tools they used everyday.

"Remember Thorin, this could cure us of this curse. And then Fili and Kili can get married. Isn't that what you want?"

Thorin growled at his advisor. That was a low blow. Everyone knew that Thorin would do anything for his nephews. Even take a bath.

"Fine, take me there."

* * *

A cheer rose among the company as the quill led the king into the bathing rooms. Kili ran up to his uncle, climbing up the older dwarf until he reached the king's shoulder.

"Uncle, this is a good thing, We'll get you cleaned up and Ori and Balin are sending out the invites. Someone will fall in love with you, I'm sure."

Thorin climbed into the warm bath and closed his eyes. As the attendants worked on him, he thought about his nephew's words. If he could do anything to cure his friends and allow his nephews to be together, he would do it. Except make nice with the Mirkwood elves.

* * *

"Alright, we have the others looking after Thorin. So Ori, that leaves the invitations up to us."

"How?"

"We are a quill and a paintbrush lad. I'm sure we can come up with something between us."

And they did. Soon they had the invitations. There was a picture of Thorin in his normal dwarf form in the corner and the invitation read

_People of Middle Earth,_

_You ar invited to Erebor, The Lonely Mountain, for an audience with the King under the Mountain, Thorin. Please arrive by the following date _/_/_. The king will see you as soon as is possible for him. You are free to leave whenever you wish. We hope to see you._

_Signed,_

_Balin_

_Chief Advisor to the King Under the Mountain_

"Balin, why do all the letters have different dates?"

Because we can't have everyone showing up on the same day Ori. It would be chaos."

"And why have we not mentioned the curse?"

"Because we don't want to scare the people off Ori. The plan is that they will show up and we will tend to them as well as we can. Thorin will stay hidden in the dark interacting with them. Finally, when the time is right he will reveal himself. And hopefully, he will be accepted and loved. Now laddie, we are sending these everywhere, Rivendell, LakeTown, Gondor, Minas Tirith, Lothlorien, to the Dunedain of the North!"

"Not to Mirkwood?"

The glare told Ori everything he needed to know. No letters to Mirkwood then.

* * *

"Ah Erestor, tell me, how's the library?"

"Still in excellent shape Bilbo, trust me."

"And Lord Elrond?"

"Very well. Has started a relationship with Lindir. The twins are very supportive, they love Lindir."

"Great. What about Glorfindel?"

The elf blushed as Bilbo laughed to himself.

"Glorfindel is okay. Busy training guards and all. I don't see him that much."

"That's too bad. You two were such good friends in Gondolin. It's a pity that friendship hasn't continued in Rivendell."

"I suppose we haven't had the time."

"Well we can fix that. Take the next few days off. Lindir and I can look after the library, while Gandalf will train the guards. They need to learn how to protect themselves against magic anyway."

"Well, I suppose. It would be nice to spend some time with Glorfindel again."

"Brilliant. Then that's what we shall do. I'll arrange it with the others. Leave it all to us Erestor. My normal room yes?"

He slipped inside his room, leaving a blushing librarian in the halls behind him.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the first guest arrives at Erebor and Bilbo tries to do Erestor's job. And I know that most fans see Erestor as Elrond's advisor, but that's what I love about Erestor. We know very little about him, so he can literally be anything we want him to be. Erestor/Glorfindel is still one of my favourite pairings though.


	6. Arrivals 2

**Summary: ** The first guest arrives at Erebor and Bilbo tries to do Erestor's job.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Arrivals**

Kili scampered to the throne, excitement welling up in him. The first guest was here! From Gondor, a young man named Denethor. He seemed nice. A bit..intense, but nice.

"Someone's here, someone's here!"

"Who is it laddie?"

"Denethor, a man from Gondor."

"A man?"

"Well yes, is there something wrong with that Balin?"

"I don't know how Thorin will take to him laddie. I was hoping for a dwarf first."

"Well hey, at least it's not an elf."

Thank Aule for small mercies. The quill followed the doll through the halls of Erebor to their king.

"Thorin, a man has come. His name is Denethor and he's from the city of Gondor."

"Gondor? Quite a way to travel. Has he been settled in?"

"Yep. And everyone is keeping to the shadows so he thinks we're all dwarves. He should down in the dining hall by 5. So be there and be nice uncle."

Thorin grunted at his nephew and advisor. He could be nice, especially if it meant breaking this damnable curse.

* * *

Thorin was in his chair by five to five that evening. Like his friends had promised, the chair was in the shadows, so Thorin could not be seen. But he could see Denethor. The man was tall and well built, clearly used to having a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. His hair was brown and reached past his shoulders, tied back with a leather tie. His eyes were a hazel colour, cold and unfriendly. Thorin decided there and then that this was not the one for him. He always thought that when he fell in love, it would be with someone kind hearted, strong willed, with an adventurous spirit, who he could look after and who could look after their children. He sighed and started eating his dinner, making conversation with Denethor. All the man wanted to talk about was his precious Gondor and some woman, Finduilas, who he seemed fixated on. When they had finished their meal, Thorin told Balin to send Denethor home. No point in wasting their time.

* * *

Bilbo was exhausted! How did Erestor do this everyday? Must be that elven fortitude and energy. It was barely lunch time and Bilbo just wanted to collapse and sleep for a month.

"Here's the messages?"

"What?"

"Erestor goes through the messages and decides which ones are important enough for Lord Elrond to see. It's usually all junk though."

With a loud groan, Bilbo took the messages from the smirking Lindir's hands.

"Thank you minstrel."

With a glare, the elf swept out the door. Ha, victory! Everyone knew that Lindir wanted to be an advisor, but Elrond really didn't want the younger elf that close to him. Lindir could be a bit...stalkery. Bilbo started to sort through the mail, most of it going into the junk pile. He eye was caught by the word Erebor. Wasn't that where he and Gandalf were going? He leapt out of the chair(which not built for a short hobbit) and ran down the halls to the training grounds. He could hear Gandalf laugh as the elven warriors attempted to defend themselves from his magic. Clearly, they were not succeeding.

"Gandalf, quick! Look at this!"

He handed the invite over to the wizard, who's brow furrowed as he read it.

"I see. Bilbo tell Elrond we will be leaving at first light tomorrow. Something tells me all is not well in the Lonely Mountain."

* * *

A/N Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the first elf shows up and Gandalf and Bilbo set off again, with company.


	7. Damn Elves

**Summary: **The first elf shows up and Gandalf and Bilbo set off again, with company.

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Damn Elves**

"Gandalf, why are Erestor and Glorfindel with us?"

"Someone has to bring Estel to Mirkwood."

Bilbo looked behind him to the young human. He had just turned nineteen, with brown hair that reached his shoulders, piercing grey eyes and more stubble than Bilbo had ever managed in his entire fifty years. He was incredibly handsome and Bilbo had noticed the stream of elves leaving his room in the morning, men and women.

"And why is he going to Mirkwood?"

"Because ten years ago, Elrond and the Mirkwood king Thranduil, decided to betroth Estel and Legolas, the youngest prince of Mirkwood."

"Is Thranduil the guy you don't like?"

"Yes, but Legolas is nothing like his father. He's kind, logical and willing to help anybody. I think you'll get along great."

"And Estel? Will he get along with the elf prince?"

"Oh I think he will. They've met a couple of times. Estel was always fascinated by Legolas Thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world."

Bilbo could imagine Estel's blush behind him.

"Erestor lived in Mirkwood for a while, so Thranduil can tolerate him and Glorfindel is here for our protection."

"Makes sense I suppose."

"We won't stay too long in Mirkwood. I want to get to Erebor. I still have the feeling that something is terribly wrong there."

* * *

The female elf sat at the dinner table, trying to see her host, who was hidden even from her elven eyes.

"Your name is Tauriel?"

"Yes my lord. I thank you for all the vegetables and fruits with the meal."

"My people aim to please Tauriel."

She smiled at the shadows, feeling a bit guilty. Thorin was actually quite nice. He was charming, sweet and funny. Thranduil had sent her to spy on the king. He wanted to know if Thorin was ay closer to breaking the curse.

"May I ask my lord, have many people answered the invitations you sent out?"

"Many. Men and dwarves. You're the first elf to set foot in Erebor in many years."

Tauriel smiled at that. She knew that her king had ruined all chances of ever repairing Mirkwood's relationship with Erebor. She was glad that Legolas was going to be married to Isildur's heir soon. Then he would no longer be a pawn in his father's games. And Tauriel was loyal to Legolas, not Thranduil. So why was she here? She should be with her prince and her friend, preparing him for Estel's visit and his wedding. She couldn't do this.

"Thorin, my Lord, I am sorry."

"Pardon?"

"Thranduil sent me here to see if you are any closer to breaking the curse. There is no chance of me falling in love with you, for I am engaged to Rumil of Lothlorien. I ask your forgiveness my lord."

She bowed to the shadows, shivering as growls rang through the air.

"You have been honest with me Tauriel and for that I thank you. You are not at fault for the shortcomings of your king. You may leave and I wish you a long and happy life with your husband."

"Thank you King Thorin. Know that you have the support of myself and my Prince Legolas. I hope you find someone who loves you who can break this curse."

She got to her feet and left the hall, taking her belongings from her bedroom and leaving Erebor. Dwalin approached the king.

"She was honest at least."

"Hm, maybe not all elves are bad."

"Just Thranduil you mean?"

"Exactly. We're running out of time Dwalin."

"Don't worry. Bifur has one of his feelings. Our saviour is coming."

* * *

**A/N ** Done. R&R please. Readers, for the next 5 weeks, I won't be updating every second day. I have to do a teaching block in a school so my time will be taken up with lesson plans and the actual lessons. I'll probably update once a week. Hopefully. Next chapter, Legolas and Aragorn meet again and Thranduil drops some hints for Gandalf.


	8. Breadcrumbs

**Summary: **Legolas and Aragorn meet again and Thranduil drops some hints for Gandalf.

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Breadcrumbs**

As they got closer to Mirkwood, Bilbo noticed the human getting more excited. He moved his pony closer to the human's horse.

"Excited?"

"Yes, I remember Legolas. He was always so nice to me. And he's so beautiful."

"There is no shortage of beautiful elves in Rivendell. I saw many of them leaving your room in the mornings."

The young human blushed at that.

"Well, I am a young man. And Legolas knows that. He is not a virgin either."

"And do you think you can love Legolas?"

Aragorn thought about the Elven prince, his blond hair, lithe body, blue eyes and beautiful face. Then there was his friendliness, the fact that he never minded a human child tagging along after him and his general personality. The elf was...wonderful.

"Yes Bilbo. I think I can love him."

They entered the gates of Mirkwood, heading for the palace where Thranduil and Legolas waited for them. Legolas approached Aragorn a smile on his face.

"Estel. It is good to see you again."

"You to Legolas. I missed you."

He slid off his horse and taking Legolas' hand, pressed a kiss to the back of it. The elven prince blushed, ignoring the scowl on his father's.

"Come I will show you to your room. Tauriel will look after the others."

An elven woman approached the others and offered to lead them to their rooms. Bilbo looked behind him as he followed Tauriel, smiling as a clearly besotted Aragorn followed Legolas to his rooms.

* * *

Dinner was served later in the evening. There was some meat, although it was mostly fruit and vegetables. Bilbo looked around the table at his friends. Gandalf was smoking his pipe, smiling to himself. Aragorn and Legolas were completely absorbed in each other, ignoring everyone around them. Glorfindel was glaring at the Elven king, who was running his fingers through Erestor's hair, offering to braid flowers through it. Bilbo understood his fascination. Dark hair was uncommon in Mirkwood, especially hair as dark as Erestor's. He also knew that Glorfindel was a very jealous elf. Maybe this would finally get them together.

"Thranduil, how is Erebor?"

"Hm, oh I don't know. I pay no attention to the dwarves. Ask Legolas. Now Erestor, I would be honoured if you came to my room this evening and let me tend to your...hair."

Erestor finally snapped.

"I'm sorry my king. But I plan on spending the night with Glorfindel in his rooms. Shall we 'Fin?"

Glorfindel, struck dumb, followed Erestor to his room. Bilbo laughed to himself. Finally, Elrohir and Elladan would be thrilled about this.

"Ahem, back to the topic at hand Thranduil. Erebor?"

"I don't know. I haven't been there in years."

"You haven't received this invitation then?"

With some magic behind it, the invite Bilbo came across in Rivendell, flew to Thranduil. The king snatched it out of the sky and chuckled as he read it.

"You know what this is?"

"I didn't think they'd get this desperate?"

"Thranduil, what have you done?"

"A little spell. It will wear off soon, don't worry wizard."

Gandalf stood up, anger pouring off him in waves.

"You have gone too far this time Thranduil! And all because you want the gold and gems that are in Erebor. I am gad that Legolas will be leaving with Aragorn once they marry. I fear any influence you have on the boy. Come Bilbo."

Bilbo ran after wizard, having difficulty keeping up with him.

"Wait Gandalf, where are we going?"

"To Erebor Bilbo, we are going to Erebor!"

* * *

**A/N ** Bilbo and Gandalf finally reach Erebor, with some help from Legolas and Aragorn


	9. Arrivals 3

**Summary:** Gandalf and Bilbo arrive in Erebor, with some help from Aragorn and Legolas

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Arrivals**

Finally, they had left Mirkwood. Bilbo was worried they might not get out. After hearing of Gndalf's plants, Thranduilt was not pleased. He was not going to let the wizard meddle in his plans! Luckily enough for Gandalf, Legolas was on their side. He helped the two get out of Mirkwood and offered to ride with them to Erebor.

"I've always wanted to see the Lonely Mountain. And Aragorn wants to see more of the area before we're married and we have to leave. Is that okay?"

That was fine once it got Gandalf and Bilbo out of Mirkwood. The four left in the dead of night, the guards respecting and liking their prince too much to try and stop them. Now they were on their way to Erebor

"Um, should we have left Glorfindel and Erestor behind?"

"We had no choice Bilbo. If you had heard the noises I did coming from their rooms. Ugh. Anyway I left them a note telling them the whole story. They'll either go back to Rivendell or travel to Erebor. It's up to them."

Legolas smiled, glad he had such a smart fiancée. Bilbo smiled as he processed the news.

"That's great, thank you Aragorn. Gandalf, what do you think Thranduil has done to Erebor?"

The wizard's shoulders drooped and he sighed.

"I don't know Bilbo and that's what worries me. Thranduil has great power and is capable of many things. I only hope we can help."

* * *

Two days later, the group finally reached Erebor . As they walked to the throne room, Bilbo and Legolas' ears twitched as they heard odd noises following them.

"Gandalf, someone is following us."

"I know Bilbo, I know."

Gandalf and Aragorn pushed open the heavy doors to the throne room, the _empty_ throne room. It was Legolas who finally broke the silence.

"Something is _very_ wrong here. The city is completely silent. I hear no noises from any level. And what kink leaves his throne completely empty? Usually there is an advisor or a family member left in the room to look after any unexpected business."

"A wise elf stands in front of me. I am glad to see that Thranduil has had little influence on you Prince."

Bilbo looked down to his feet, where the voice came from.

"Gandalf, is this quill talking?"

"Aye, I am. Balin, at your service."

Bilbo looked again at the quill, (who was laughing at him, he was certain) and then to the faces of his friends, all looking shocked. He looked down one more time.

"Nope."

And with that, Bilbo Baggins fainted.

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Bilbo and Thorin finally meet. And jut to remind everyone of the dwarves: Balin and Dwalin, quill and a sword. Oin and Gloin, a mortar and pestle and a tinderbox. Dori, Nori and Ori, a flute, a lock pick and a paintbrush. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, a sturdy axe, a warm hat and a ladle. Fili and Kili, a candelabra and a cloth doll. And Thorin is, of course, the beast


	10. First Impressions

**Summary: **Bilbo and Thorin finally meet

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**A/N:** Can anyone help with problem I'm having. Another writer wants to adopt one of my fic here, but I don't know how to go about it. Can anyone help?

**First Impressions**

Bilbo woke up in a soft, not unlike his one in Bag End.

"Finally awake?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf, I just had the oddest dream We got to the mountain and a...a quill spoke to me."

"That was no dream laddie."

The hobbit looked down at his chest. There was a quill there, speaking to him.

"I think I'm going to pass out again."

"No time for that lad. We need your help."

"We?"

"We have arrived at just the right time Bilbo. It seems that Thranduil, angry that he could not get to the gold and jewels of Erebor has cursed the king and his people. And Legolas' have not yet developed to the point where he can remove this curse."

"So what can break it?"

"Someone has to fall in love with our king. But before you meet him, Bilbo I would like to introduce you to Thorin's closest friends and family. Meet Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori and Fili and Kili."

Bilbo smiled at all the dwarves as they were introduced.

"So why are you all... y'know?"

Kili answered

"Objects? Thranduil thought one way to get to the gold was to marry me and Legolas. But I was already engaged, by choice, to Fili and Thorin wouldn't split us up. The Elven king got angry and cursed us. We either break the curse or we die."

"Not much of a choice. How is the curse broken?"

"Either I marry Thranduil and he gets access to the gold and jewels or someone falls in love with Thorin."

"Well from what you told me, he seems like a nice dwarf."

He frowned as the dwarves and Gandalf exchanged some odd looks (then again, considering the dwarves were household items, any look shared with them could be considered odd).

"Well, you and Gandalf be eating dinner with him soon. Kili and Oin will help you prepare."

Bilbo smiled down at the cloth doll and mortar and pestle.

"Well then let's go get ready."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Bilbo followed Kili and Oin to the dining area. He sat down at the table, greeting Gandalf.

"Will you be eating with us?"

"No, we eat in another room that has been constructed to fit our needs."

The dwarves left and Bilbo waited anxiously for the king to appear. His arrival was announced by the clacking of claws on stone and a low growl. Shaking in fear, Bilbo looked to the head of the table, where the king sat. He was a...beast. Claws, fangs, drool, Bilbo was going to faint again. He didn't see the looks shared between Gandalf and Thorin, nor did he see Gandalf gesturing furiously for Thorin to say something to the hobbit, anything you fool!

"Ahem, hobbit, I have never travelled to the Shire. Tell me, is it different to my kingdom?"

Bilbo's face lit up as he spoke of his home. Thorin couldn't look away. The hobbit was enticing. He was attractive, smart, funny. Everything Thorin had been looking for before Thranduil cursed him.

Bilbo was enjoying himself. He liked talking about his home, especially when he was so far away. And he liked Thorin. The dwarf was responding at all the right times and kept his eyes fixed on Bilbo as he spoke. It made the hobbit more confident. Thorin seemed like a nice dwarf, kind, attentive and from what Bilbo could tell from the portraits scattered around, he had been very attractive. Maybe Bilbo had a future here.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Thranduil searches for his son and Thorin and Bilbo get closer. And please if anyone can help with the question above it would be much appreciated


	11. Lost & Found

**Summary:** Thranduil searches for his son and Thorin and Bilbo get closer.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Lost & Found**

Thranduil growled as the guards left the room. Where was his son? No one knew, but Thranduil had his suspicions. That _Ranger_ had come to his kingdom and taken his son! The Elven king knew that arranged marriage was a bad idea. He should never have trusted Elrond and his son! Gandalf mentioned Erebor to the small one. Thranduil swore to the heavens that if Gandalf had brought his son with him to that hateful place, not even the Valar could save the wizard.

* * *

Bilbo smiled as the little cloth doll (Kili, second in line to the throne and fiancée of Fili, his mind supplied.) led him through Erebor's halls. Kili was a happy person, even when placed under a curse and Bilbo enjoyed his company. And while the stories of Erebor were fascinating, Bilbo couldn't stop thinking about the King Under the Mountain. Thorin fascinated him. Bilbo had never met anyone like him before. The king was sweet, funny, intelligent, everything Bilbo wanted in a significant other. The only problem was the curse. Bilbo would admit to being scared of beast Thorin. He was so large, with huge claws and fangs, he could kill Bilbo without breaking a sweat. Bilbo was sure that if they could break the curse, he and Thorin could be very happy with each other. Of course, there were two problems with this. One was the curse, obviously. The other was Thorin himself. Bilbo wasn't sure if he was interested. The Hobbit found it hard to believe that a battle hardened, stoic, tough dwarf like Thorin would ever want a naïve, soft, emotional hobbit like him.

"Bilbo? Bilbo, are you alright?"

"Hm, oh yes. Yes Kili, I'm fine. Where are we now?"

"The library of Erebor. I thought you would enjoy it. Ori will take over the tour for now."

Even while surrounded by books, Bilbo found himself thinking about Thorin. He had to do something to get closer to the king, but what?

* * *

Unbeknownst to Bilbo, similar thoughts were running through Thorin's head. He wanted the hobbit. Bilbo was the first person Thorin wanted since Thranduil placed this damn curse on him. And there was the concern. Would the hobbit want him? Bilbo was sweet, soft spoken and intelligent. Thorin was none of those things. Well, he was intelligent, but about foreign policies, how to speak politely to elves and anything and everything to do with weapons, jewels, precious metals and mines. Things Bilbo could not talk about. Things the hobbit wasn't interested in. What could they talk about? How could they spend time together? His face brightened. That was it! The Erebor library. That would have information on gardening, plants, poetry, food, history, everything that Bilbo was interested in. If Thorin asked, Ori would point him to the right books. Right, to the library.

* * *

Ori and Kili were muttering to each other as Bilbo read through a history of Erebor. His name was being mentioned, along with Thorin's, Thranduil's and something about love and the curse? That's what Bilbo should be reading about, curses. See if he can find a way to break Thorin's curse. As he stood to go searching through the stacks of books, he heard Ori welcome someone into the library.

"Thorin, why are you here?"

"I'm looking for some books. Specifically, ones on poetry, cooking and gardening."

Silence. Ori and Kili stared at their king, shocked. Unfortunately for him, Bilbo's squeak of surprise was heard.

"Bilbo?"

The hobbit, a blush on his face, edged around the bookcase.

"Thorin."

"Are you well?"

"Yes. May I ask why you are looking for books on those topics?"

Kili was pretty sure his uncle was blushing under all that fur. He couldn't help but scoff as his uncle answered.

"Well, they are topics I have always been interested in and now that I have some time I decided to read up on them."

"Oh, well, we hobbits know quite a lot about those topics you want to research. I'd be more than glad to help."

Thorin grinned down at the hobbit, mindful not to show too many teeth. He glanced to the open book on the table, noting it's contents.

"Ah, Kili has given you the tour."

"Oh yes, it was quite interesting."

"Did he teach you anything of our history?"

"Not really."

"I see. Kili was never too great with history. As a repayment for your services, I would be delighted to teach some of the history of Erebor."

Bilbo let out a little giggle, delighted with that idea.

"That sounds terrific Thorin."

"Very well. Meet here are midday tomorrow and we shall begin."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Sorry for the delay, real life took over. Next chapter, Thorin and Bilbo begin their lessons. And what does everyone think of ff's new look? It's okay, I suppose.


	12. Classwork

**Summary: **Thorin and Bilbo begin their lessons.

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Classwork**

Bilbo paced the floor of the library, nerves racing through his body. He was going to be alone with Thorin. At least it was the library. That meant anyone could come in at any time, so nothing could happen. Actually, that depressed Bilbo. What if he wanted to try something? Or wanted Thorin to try something? The hobbit shook his head, furious at himself. No respectable hobbit thought like that! This trip had changed him and not in a positive way. He decided to ignore the thoughts. He was a Baggins, a respectable hobbit. He had no time for those dirty thoughts, especially with this library to examine. His mind made up, Bilbo decided to get a head start and grabbed book on the history of Erebor. Sitting at the desk, he made sure to keep an eye on the clock, counting down the minutes to midday.

* * *

Thorin walked to the library, trying to ignore his nephews behind him and their "tips".

"Now, when I courted Kili, I made sure to give him the finest jewellery, the sharpest arrows and the tastiest foods. So what you have to do with the hobbit..."

Thorin couldn't stop the growl from escaping. He turned to the couple behind him, smiling as Fili stood protectively in front of Kili.

"Fili, you did very well in th courting of Kili. Your mother and I were very proud. But there is a difference here. Bilbo is not a dwarf. He is a hobbit. He is not interested in jewels or weapons. And I will using our time together to find out what he does like and learn about Hobbit courting. Then and only then, will I begin courting Bilbo Baggins."

* * *

The hobbit jumped as Thorin leaned over him. He still wasn't used to Thorin's beastly form.

"What are you reading?"

"The History of Erebor by Kilzin Odul."

"Odul, he'd be one of the more respectable dwarven historians. That's a good find halfling."

The hobbit flushed at the praise.

"Come on then King Thorin, teach me about Erebor."

"Very well. We have lived here since the First Age, however it was in the Third Age that we became an established kingdom. That was when we found the Arkenstone, the jewel that rests in my throne."

At this stage, Thorin and Bilbo were walking through the library, tired of sitting down. The hobbit was listening with a serious look on his face, fascinated by what Thorin was saying.

"However, Thorin the First, my great grandfather, decided to leave Erebor for the Grey Mountains, bringing the Arkenstone with him. Thy stayed there for close to four hundred years before the dragons began attacking. My grandfather, Thror, reclaimed the mountain. We established links with the men of Dale and the elves of Mirkwood and we prospered."

"And then the curse?"

Thorin growled low in his throat at the thought of Thranduil.

"Yes, Thranduil wanted Kili to marry his son Legolas."

"But Legolas is to marry Aragorn."

"We'll get to that Bilbo. I refused to marry Kili to the prince, because he was already engaged to Fili, in fact their wedding was only two weeks away . Thranduil was angry at not getting his way I suppose and he cursed Erebor. My closest companions were turned into everyday objects, my people sleep in their homes and I am a beast."

"Surely there's a way to break the curse?"

"True love. But who could love a beast?"

"I don't think it's that preposterous for someone to fall in love with you Thorin."

The king smiled down at the hobbit. Maybe there was a chance after all.

"So, hobbits?"

"Oh yes. Well, where to start? We live in the Shire in the kingdom of Arnor, we don't wear shoes. We have no need to because our foot hair keeps our feet warm and the soles of our feet are like tough leather. We can eat up to seven meals a day."

"Seven?"

One would not think the small, lithe hobbit walking beside him ate that much.

"Yes, breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner and supper. The same time every day. We make good ale and can hold our own in drinking contests. We like to throw parties for everything, weddings, birthdays, child births, we're a happy bunch. Oh and on birthdays, you give away presents instead of getting them. And we don't swim."

The king chuckled at the last piece of information. But there was something more important that he wanted to know.

"And courting?"

The hobbit blushed. Was Thorin really asking that?

"Pardon me?"

"Hobbit courting. How do you begin relationships?"

"Well, we don't really talk about that. It's very personal to us."

Thorin listened to the hobbit stammer and skip over words before finally deciding to end Bilbo's misery.

"Bilbo I am asking because I want to court you, but I want to do it properly, a mix of dwarven and hobbit rituals."

Well, that certainly stopped Bilbo talking.

"You want to court me? You, a king, want to court me, a little hobbit?"

"Yes."

Bilbo was shocked. A king courting him? Him? Bilbo Baggins? Oh Valar, he was going to faint.

Thorin leapt forward and caught the hobbit in his arms as Bilbo fainted.

"Well, that could have gone better."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Bilbo gives Thorin his answer and Legolas is nervous


	13. Nerves

**Summary: **Bilbo gives Thorin his answer and Legolas is nervous

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Nerves**

Bilbo paced in his room. He couldn't believe what had happened that morning. Thorin, a king, wanted to court _him_! A hobbit, a simple little hobbit. This couldn't be real. Once their lessons had finished, Bilbo had all but sprinted from the library and avoided Thorin since. He knew it was the wrong thing to do, but Bilbo was scared. He wasn't used to people wanting him. Bilbo was a bachelor. He was too old to be marrying anybody, especially a dwarf. Bilbo knew Thorin had another hundred or so years of life left. The hobbit had another fifty, at most. He couldn't do that to Thorin. But, he wanted the dwarf. And wasn't Bilbo allowed to be selfish?

"Yes you are little one."

Bilbo let out a short scream, whirling around to see who was in his room.

"Gandalf! Damnit, what have I said about announcing yourself?"

"Forgive me my friend. I am forgetful in my old age."

The hobbit glared at the man, not believing him for a minute.

"Gandalf, why are you in my room?"

"Because I heard some very interesting news concerning you and a certain dwarf king."

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"My boy, Fili and Kili are telling everyone, even those who are asleep. They are quite excited."

"Great. I haven't even agreed to the courting."

"But you will m'boy, you will."

"And you know this, how?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey, I know everything."

* * *

Bilbo wasn't the only nervous person in Erebor. Legolas was scared. He knew his father would come looking for him and if the Elf king reached Erebor, there would be blood spilled. Probably Aragorn's.

"Meleth nin? What is wrong?"

"My father is coming. I know he is. I'll be taken back to Mirkwood and married to some horrible friend of my father's who only wants me because of the power marrying me will give him!"

"Legolas, my love, relax. Your father can't take you back. He has an agreement with Elrond and the Dunedain that we shall marry, rule Gondor together and leave it in the hands of our children when we travel to Valinor."

Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck, burying his face in the human's neck. Aragorn wrapped his arms around the smaller elf's waist, holding him close.

"Meleth nin, do not worry. I will not allow any harm to come to you my morning star."

Legolas only hoped that Aragon was right.

* * *

A knock on his door interrupted Thorin from his brooding (and it was brooding, not pouting, no matter what Fili and Kili said!). He strode to the door and pulled it open, as always mindful of his strength in his beastly form.

"Bilbo?"

The hobbit cleared his throat, a blush on his face.

"Thorin, this is my official declaration. I, Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire, accept the courting of Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor."

* * *

**A/N **Who thought he'd say no? R&R please. Next chapter, the courting begins and Aragorn remembers his courting of Legolas On an unrelated topic, did anyone see Ian McKellen in "Vicious" last night? I enjoyed it I'll admit.


	14. Courting

**Summary: **The courting begins and Aragorn remembers his courting of Legolas

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

To answer **daydae37,** I imagine Bilbo at around 40. Over the age of majority but still over half his life left. As for Legolas, the age I most commonly see for his is over 3000 years, so that's what I went with. And obviously, all the courting rituals here are from my own head, I just made it all up. Enjoy

**Courting**

"Hobbit courting, hobbit...courting."

"Uncle, are you having difficulty with the courting?"

"It all seems to be about flowers and food. Fili, why couldn't you court me this way?"

Kili shrank back at the incredulous stares from the company.

"I didn't court you like that because dwarf courting is different. It's about proving your love through tasks, getting your intended the perfect jewels and giving them all the jewels and precious metals their heart desires."

Bofur's moved his flaps, agitated.

"But I don't think the hobbit would like that. We've all gotten to know Bilbo. Can anyone in this room see him being happy if Thorin showers him in jewels?"

There was an awful clattering as the objects shifted in their seats. Thorin sighed and ran his paws through his mane.

"Well then, what do I do? Bilbo has no interest in metals or jewels and I have on interest in flowers or food."

He ignored the insulted huff from the ladle. Eventually Balin, who Thorin believed was probably the most intelligent and wise in the room, spoke up.

"We will begin with the tasks. Thorin will ask Bilbo to give him a task of the hobbit's choice. He will complete it and Step 1 will be done with. Any complaints?"

There were none, not with Dwalin looming menacingly over his brother's shoulder (it was hard for a sword to look, but somehow, Dwalin managed it.).

"Very good. Thorin, get going."

"You mean ask him now?"

"Yes you fool. Go now!"

Thorin nodded at the quill and left the throne room. Now, where could that hobbit be?

* * *

Aragorn bowed to the king as the beast hurried past him. Must be off to find Bilbo. The ranger chuckled as he remembered his own courting. That had been...interesting. Thranduil had disliked him from the start and made Aragorn's life hell. He chose the most ridiculous gifts for Aragorn to get Legolas. Like, a lock of Galadriel's hair or some of Gandalf's pipe weed. Luckily for Aragorn, Galadriel and Gandalf liked the human, so they gladly gave what he asked for. And Thranduil was furious as Aragorn handed each gift to Legolas, which everyone enjoyed. It was worth it in the end though. Legolas was perfect. And if Aragorn ever took his throne, Legolas would be an amazing consort. Although he was Thranduil's third son and not the the heir to the Mirkwood throne, he still knew pretty much everything after three thousand odd years of watching his father and brother doing it.

"What has you so happy?"

"I am allowed to be happy my love."

"I know. But you always look kind of miserable."

"That is because I am still waiting for us to be wed meleth."

Legolas laughed and wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck, he pulled Aragorn into a kiss.

"We will be wed soon my king. And when we are, we will reclaim Gondor and you can rub your kingliness in my father's face."

"That does sound fun."

Legolas burst into laughter at Aragorn's words. He took the human's hand and started leading him to their rooms.

"But first, why don't we test just how study these dwarf beds really are?"

* * *

The walls. Of course the hobbit was on the walls.

"Bilbo?"

"Thorin, is everything alright? You look a bit out of breath."

What was Thorin going to say to that? Yes, I'm out of breath because I have been running through the entire kingdom searching for you.

"Everything is fine beloved. I have discussed our courting with my...advisors."

"So have I. Well Gandalf, really. He says that I have to give you a task to do for me. I must say, I'm not really bothered by jewels and precious metals. I hope that won't be a problem."

"No, no, of course not. And have you come up with a task?"

"Yes. Thorin, you're first task as my intended is to get me a flower?"

What? Pick a flower? Was the hobbit serious. Behind him, Thorin could hear his nephews chuckling. He knew the company had followed him.

"A flower?"

"More precisely, a blue rose and a silver bell."

"Of course. It will be done. May I ask though, why those two flowers specifically?"

"Well, blue and silver are your colours. And as an added bonus and risk, they only grow on the borders between Erebor and Mirkwood."

Of course. Bilbo was too clever to just choose something as simple as picking flowers in a field. No matter. Thorin would do this. For Bilbo, Thorin would march up to Thranduil and kiss him if the hobbit asked! Although, he really hoped the hobbit wouldn't ask him to go that far.

"Very well Bilbo. You will have your flowers by the end of tomorrow. On my honour as a king."

* * *

**A/N** Done. Sorry I've been gone so long folks. My laptop broke down, so i got a new on Saturday. I spent Saturday setting it up and spent Sunday typing an essay that was due in at 3pm yesterday. Which I got in. But hopefully, with a new laptop that I enjoy typing on, updates will be more frequent. Next chapter, Thorin tries to get the flowers and Galadriel sees something in her fountain. R&R please


	15. The First Task

**Summary:** Thorin tries to get the flowers and Galadriel sees something in her fountain.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**The First Task**

Thorin left Erebor the next morning, heading to the border between Erebor and Mirkwood. While he could bring help, Thorin was too stubborn. He was king, he could pick a damn flower! It would take him two days to get to the border, he would take one day to search for the flowers and then another two days to get back to Erebor. Sohe would be gone for five days. He really hoped Dwaling didn't try to scare the hobbit away in that time. It was the kind of thing the dwarf would do for fun. Dwalin could be a bit of a...well, a dick sometimes. It was unbelievable that he succeeded in courting young Ori. Hell, Thorin never thought Dori would give him permission. Eventually, Dwalin, head of the guards in Erebor, promised that Nori wouldn't be arrested for his small crimes, only if he committed treason or hurt one of the royal family. Then Dori gave him the go ahead to start courting Ori. And it worked. Somehow.

Thorin hoisted his bag higher on his back. There was something digging into him. And there was something...moving? Almost, like there was something alive in his bag. Valar be damned. The king threw the bag onto the ground and opened it.

"Get out."

After a minute of waiting, a quill and cloth doll emerged from the bag. Thorin glared at them, unimpressed.

"What are two doing?"

"Uncle, we couldn't just let you go to Mirkwood alone."

"I am only going to the border."

"We know. And with all due respect my King, do you know what these flowers look like?"

"No. Do you know what they look like Ori?"

"I do. And I have pictures of them with me."

Thorin took a deep breath. He knew that is anything happened to Ori, Dori, Nori and Dwalin would be out for his blood. And if anything were to happen to his youngest nephew...Thorin shook himself out of his thoughts. He growled at the two younger dwarves, smirking as they shrank back.

"Fine, stay in the backpack. Do not draw attention to yourselves and stay safe. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear Uncle."

"Yes Sir."

The cloth doll climbed back into the bag, pulling the quill in after him. Thorin closed the bag over half the way, wanting his passengers to be comfortable and see some sights. He hoisted the bag up again and continued his journey.

* * *

Finally after two days the three reached the border. Kili and Ori leapt out of the bag as Thorin opened it, Kili dragging a book page behind him.

"Ori, did you rip a page out of a book?"

The quill squirmed as the king's curious look.

"Well, Kili and I can't carry a full book. So I asked him to rip the page out. I can replace it when we get back."

"Okay. Show me the flowers."

Kili handed the page to his uncle, who spent a couple of minutes looking at it.

"Okay, according to this, the flowers are on the north east of this field. Climb on."

He picked up the younger dwarfs, placing them on his shoulder, Kili keeping a tight grip on Ori and Thorin's fur. The king strode through the field, searching for the flowers.

"King Thorin, there, look ahead and to the left!"

Thorin looked to where the top of Ori's feather was pointing and saw the blue and silver flowers. He quickly picked a bouquet of the flowers and placed them in the bag Gandalf had charmed to keep the flowers fresh and safe. Thorin frowned as they walked away from the flowers.

"This has been too easy. Something is wrong."

"And here I thought all dwarves were stupid."

Thorin froze as he heard the voice, and more importantly, felt the arrow poking into his back. He turned and growled at the elf behind him.

"Tauriel, I believe. It has been a while."

The elf frowned at him, her arrow aimed at his heart.

"Why are you here?"

"I am picking some flowers. And I am not in Mirkwood. I am still on the border. You can't kill me for that."

"Preventative measures. For all I know, you wanted to sneak into Mirkwood and attack our king."

Thorin groaned as he listened to the elven warriors theory.

"Enough! I am not here to hurt your king! Although I have every right to do so. Now if it pleases you, I am going to leave."

Tauriel drew her arrow back, intent on stopping the beast in front of her. Thorin sighed and in a move too fast to be seen by the naked eye, he disarmed Tauriel and knocked her out with a blow to the head.

"I did find her annoying on that night, but this is a whole new level."

"That was awesome Uncle! You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Me too. If I can pull off a move like that Dori and Dwalin will let me leave Erebor by myself."

The three walked away from the meadow, the quill and doll talking a mile a minute in Thorin's ear about fighting methods. The elf lay unconscious in the meadow and the flowers were safe in Thorin's bag. Bilbo would be pleased (once he didn't find out about the unconscious elf).

* * *

Galadriel pushed herself away from her mirror, gasping for breath. Her husband rushed over, concern on his face.

"Galadriel, my love, what is wrong? What did you see?"

The elf collapsed into her husband's arms, distraught, still trying to catch her breath.

"Elves, dwarves, war. Thranduil and a beast, fighting. A...hobbit...dead."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Bilbo gives Thorin the second task and his first kiss.


	16. Rewards

**Summary: **Bilbo gives Thorin the second task and his first kiss.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Rewards**

As soon as the three reached Erebor, Thorin went off in search on Bilbo, leaving Kili in Fili's capable hands and leaving Ori to be scolded by Dori and Dwalin. He traipsed through the mountain, aiming for the library. It was where Bilbo would most likely be.

"Bilbo. Here you are."

The library. Just as the king thought."

"Thorin. How did it go? Are you alright? And what about Kili and Ori?"

"You knew they were with me?"

Okay, Thorin did not deserve that "Valar, you're so stupid look" Bilbo was giving him.

"Of course we did. The mountain is scary quite without Kili here and Ori wasn't in the library or his rooms. We noticed about two hours after you left? How long did it take you to notice your passengers?"

"Couple of hours."

The hobbit laughed and wrapped his arms aorund Thorin's waist.

"You can be oblivious sometimes Thorin. But, the important thing is that you got the flowers."

Thorin untangled himself from Bilbo and took the flowers from his bag.

"Oh Thorin, they're beautiful. Thank you so much."

Without thinking, Bilbo pulled Thorin to his level and pressed a kiss to the king's lips. Thorin froze. What did he do? He didn't want to hurt Bilbo with his fangs. Coming to a decision, he gently pushed the Hobbit away, trying to ignore the pained look on Bilbo's face.

"I do not wish to hurt you beloved. And I fear that if I gave into my passions, I would not be able to stop. And I fear that you would be injured in some way. We should wait until this curse is lifted."

"Fine. By the way, I have been thinking about your second task."

"Yes, have you chosen it?"

"I have. I will tell you at dinner tonight."

* * *

They gathered in the main dining hall for dinner, Thorin and Bilbo, the dwarves, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas. As usual, dinner was a noisy affair with Thorin being questioned on his first task. As expected, Bilbo was not pleased with him knocking the elf guard unconscious. Nor was Legolas. Turned out, he and Tauriel were great friends. Eventually, after desert was finished, Gandalf cleared his throat.

"Bilbo, I believe you have chosen your second task."

"Hm? Oh yes. I think you'll like this one."

Bilbo smiled at Thorin, who ignored the giggling elf sitting further down the table.

"Thorin, for your second task, I want you to spend the day, alone, with Legolas."

* * *

**A/N **Aw, Thorin will have so much fun in the second task. R&R please. Next chapter, The dwarves react to the task and Galadriel sends a message to Gandalf.


	17. Untitled

**Summary:** The dwarves react to the task and Galadriel sends a message to Gandalf.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This fiction

**Untitled**

"HE WANTS YOU TO DO WHAT?!"

"I know Dwalin. Eat with an elf. And not just any elf, but with Thranduil's son."

He could see his oldest friend was trying to hold back his laughter. Thorin sighed and gave his friend a short nod. Dwalin collapsed with laughter, loving Bilbo's idea. Balin sighed at the antics of his little brother and wished he had arms so he could slap some sense into him.

"Thorin, this is a good idea. Don't you see?"

The two dwarves stared at him, blank looks on their faces.

"Valar help me. Look, Legolas isn't as good with his magic as Thranduil is, but he might be able to help us. Stretch out our deadline, something like that. And he might know what his father is planning. This dinner could help us!"

Understanding dawned on Thorin's face.

"Balin, you are a genius. Have Bombur begin work on a meat free dinner. Tonight I dine with an elf!"

* * *

"Quite an interesting task Bilbo. Legolas agreed to it?"

"Please, it was his idea. Your husband to be has some sense of humour."

The human laughed at Bilbo's observation.

"Trust me friend, you have no idea what his sense of humour is like. Elrohir and Elladan found out though."

The hobbit chuckled.

"This task will be fun. You should have seen the look on Thorin's face. Legolas would have loved it. Oh, speaking of, where is Legolas?"

"He's in the kitchen. It seems Bombur has never made a meat free dish before."

"Sounds like a dwarf alright. Everything they eat has meat in it. I'm fairly certain I saw some meat in that desert last night."

"I wondered about that taste alright. Anyway, up until now, Legolas has been eating their fruits and foraging for other vegetables. So a properly prepared vegetarian meal will be nice for him."

"Hm, if he and Thorin don't come to blows of course."

* * *

Gandalf frowned as the Merlin bird approached him. That was one of Galadriel's messenger birds. By why was it in Erebor? He took the note from the bird and directed to an area it would get some food and drink.

_"Gandalf, I hope this message reaches you quickly. I have seen horrible things Gandalf. War is coming and your Hobbit is right in the middle of it all. I fear for him Gandalf, for all of Middle Earth. The hobbit must be kep safe, or we will all suffer. Elrond, Celeborn and I are on our way to Erebor as you read this message. We will bringing a small armed force with us, just in case. We should arrive within two weeks. Remember Gandalf, keep the hobbit safe!"_

* * *

**A/N** Done. Sorry for the delay. I had a Speech and Drama exam on Sunday. A half hour practical and a two and a half hour theory exam, so I was up in Dublin all day. Add that onto driving lessons and I've barely been at my laptop over the wee. Anyway, R&R please. Next chapter, Leolas and Thorin eat dinner together and Thorin swears to Mahal, that Legolas is being deliberately annoying (he is).


	18. Dinner Date

**Summary: **Legolas and Thorin eat dinner together and Thorin swears to Mahal, that Legolas is being deliberately annoying (he is).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Dinner Date**

Thorin growled. With his fangs and beastly appearance, this growl was very affective and quite terrifying. Legolas, however, merely raised an eyebrow at the Dwarf king.

"Is something the matter your Highness?"

Thorin reigned in his temper. One dinner. He had to get through one meal. All that was left was the main course and dessert. He could do this. It's not Legolas' fault that he was a snot nosed, tree shagging elf!

"No Legolas. Forgive me. I'm not used to eating with an elf."

"I'm sure. My father being Thranduil probably doesn't help either, does it?"

"It really doesn't. However, I am confident that you are nothing like your father. After all, you are marrying a human."

"Ah yes, but he is a human king. Heir to the throne of Gondor."

"And heir to Isildur."

Legolas frowned. He did not take insults to Aragorn lightly.

"He is Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. As you are Thror's heir."

Thorin's fur bristled. Most people knew better than to compare Thorin to his grandfather. It was the one thing that would send the dwarf into a rage. The younger dwarf took a deep, calming breath and smiled at the elf prince (well, bared his teeth at the elf prince was more like it).

"How's the food?"

"It's okay. Not like what I get at Mirkwood."

"Well, we don't have quite the same resources as Mirkwood. We eat mainly meat here. A man's mans food, you know?"

The elf smirked.

"Yes, however my people feel that too much meat can stunt the development of the eater, their growth, demeanour, intelligence."

"Funny, we always thought the same about a meat free diet."

The two laughed politely.

"So Legolas, are you enjoying your time in Erebor?"

"Well, it's a bit dark for me. Not enough trees and flowers, you understand. I don't really enjoy being underground."

"Then why are you here?"

"Gandalf is an old friend and he needed my help. Why wouldn't I come?"

Hm, Thorin wasn't expecting that. He grudgingly felt his respect for the elf in front of him rise. Only a little bit mind you, but still, it rose.

"And can you help Gandalf?"

"I am a respected warrior in my own right, I have the best sight and hearing in this entire mountain and I have some magical capabilities."

Aha! There, exactly what Thorin had been waiting for.

"Magic?"

The elf smiled at the beastly king.

"I thought this would come up. I cannot break this curse Thorin."

"I'm not asking you to break it. Give me more time, just enough for me to court Bilbo and for us to fall properly in love."

For some reason, the elf laughed.

"trust me dwarf, that won't take too long. Fine, I will help you. I like Bilbo and in my time here, I've come to realize that my father was wrong about you dwarves. I find myself enjoying your company. Give me two weeks. Galadriel will be here in that time and her help will be invaluable."

"Thank you Legolas."

With a small smile, the elf stood and left the dining hall. Thorin sighed, he hoped that the elves could help him and Bilbo. Actually, maybe elves weren't all that bad. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N ** Done. R&R please. I had such writers block on this chapter, but I finally got it out.** Next chapter**, Galadriel appears and goes into more detail about her vision and Thorin and Bilbo get closer. Also, I'm thinking about making this Elrond/Thranduil, what do you guys think?


	19. Hope Arrives

**Summary:** Galadriel appears and goes into more detail about her vision and Thorin and Bilbo get closer.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Hope Arrives**

Galadriel looked at the towering gates of Erebor. Her husband stood at her right, while Elrond stood on her left.

"Do you think the dwarves will accept our help? After all, it was an elf who cursed them."

"We are not Thranduil, nor do we have any involvement with him."

"Well, you and I don't my love."

The couple turned their stares to Elrond, who was blushing.

"Thranduil and I ended our relationship a long time ago. It was too difficult, with him being in Mirkwood and I in Rivendell."

"Maybe so Elrond. I know you still think about him. Remember, there is little you can hide from me."

"I loved him. I still do for some reason. I find I can't stop loving him. But he has changed. Something happened when he and his armies entered Dol Guldur to clean it out. Thranduil was never the same."

Galadriel frowned, disturbed by this piece of news. They entered the opened gates and searched for Gandalf.

"Finally, you have arrived."

"Gandalf old friend. Are you well?"

"I have been better m'lady. Kili, show these gentlemen to their rooms. I need to speak to Galadriel."

Elrond and Celeborn followed the doll down the hall, smiling at the prince's excited ramblings. Seven guests in less than a year, this was a record!

"Galadriel, we shall go to the library. I shall ask for tea to be brought there."

* * *

"Hmph, more elves."

The hobbit giggled, moving the brush through Thorin's chest fur.

"But these elves might be able to help you Thorin. Gandalf was certainly excited when they arrived."

Thorin purred, enjoying Bilbo's actions.

"That may be, but I think I'll always be a bit suspicious of the elves. After all, I trusted Thranduil and look what happened."

Bilbo frowned and placed a soft kiss on Thorin's cheek.

"These elves are not like Thranduil."

"Once they can help with this curse, I don't care."

"Maybe we won't need their help."

Thorin looked down at the blushing hobbit, shocked.

"Bilbo, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well, I don't know. Thorin, I'm not in love with you yet, but, I think I'm getting there."

Thorin stared down at the little hobbit, shocked. Bilbo was falling in love with him? He had hoped, but to know? Thorin laughed, sweeping the hobbit into his arms.

"Oh Bilbo. You have no idea how happy you have just made me."

* * *

"You wish to know about my vision?"

"Indeed I do."

Gandalf and Galadriel sipped their tea in front of a roaring fire.

"It was unclear Gandalf. I saw Thranduil fighting a monster."

"Thorin probably."

"I am sure. There were elves fighting elves and magic flew through the air."

"Why would Thranduil do this?"

"We do not know. But Gandalf, it is not this bit that you are interested in."

Gandalf placed his cup on the table, a weary sigh escaping his lips.

"You are right. You say you saw Bilbo?"

"I did. He is the only hobbit in Erebor. I saw him struck by arrow of elven make as he defended a doll, I now know that is the king's youngest nephew. He fell, he died and Thorin lost himself to madness, ripping elves to shreds as he headed for Thranduil. And then, he reaches Thranduil..."

"And? Will Thorin kill Thranduil?"

"I am afraid that the vision ended there. I do not know what will happen."

"We must be prepared all the same. You said Haldir, Glorfindel and soldiers would follow behind you?"

"I will send a messenger to Lothlorien and Rivendell tomorrow. We must be prepared for anything Gandalf."

The wizard nodded, knowing that things were going to get very difficult for the king and his hobbit. He only hoped that things would become easier after Thorin's Third Task.

* * *

"Bilbo, tell me, have you decided on a Third Task yet?"

"Yes, I have. Thorin, you have to talk to Kili about sex."

* * *

**A/N ** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the Third Task and Galadriel tries to help Legolas with the curse.


	20. Task Three

**Summary: **The Third Task and Galadriel tries to help Legolas with the curse.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Task Three**

Galadriel and Legolas examined the Arkenstone in front of them.

"The glow gets weaker every day."

"Worrying indeed my child. We must do all we can to give Thorin more time."

"But Bilbo is falling in love. Slowly, but he's getting there."

"I know Legolas. But we must do all we can do make this easier for the couple. And if we can change Thorin's mind about elves along the way, even better."

"Oh, I see. So this is part out of the goodness of your heart, part political."

Galadriel smirked at the younger elf.

"Well, I do need some new jewellery."

* * *

Kili stared. His uncle had asked to speak with him, but Thorin was just staring at him.

"Um, Uncle Thorin? Did you want something? It's just I had plans with Bofur and Nori, so I'd like to meet with them sometime soon."

"Hm, yes. Kili, did Bilbo tell you about my Third and final task?"

"Nope, he just said I was involved somehow."

"Well, Kili, I feel that since you and Fili are to be married, it's time you learn about..._sex_."

"Sorry, what? You kinda trailed off at the end there Uncle Thorin."

The king cleared his throat.

"Sex Kili, sex."

Huh, he didn't know that a cloth doll could blush. Thorin took a deep breath, steeling himself.

"Kili, when a man loves a woman, a dwarf a hobbit or an elf a man, sex becomes an important of that relationship."

"I know that. Fili and I have discussed it a little bit. He said that when we have sex we're sharing our love in a way that we can't with anyone else. Then Nori laughed and mentioned something about not only love. Then Dori hit him. What did Nori mean uncle?"

"Well, people have sex when they are upset or angry sometimes. It makes them feel better and happier."

"Oh. That makes some sense."

Thorin was sure that within the first month of their marriage, Fili and Kili would experience angry sex and make up sex.

"Now, onto the mechanics. You will need lubricant, plenty of it for the first time, okay? Hm, as you are the carrier, you will probably be the one who is penetrated."

Thorin was no longer in the room. In order to get through this, his mind was somewhere else, with Bilbo actually. And the reward he'd better get for this damnable task.

"So, Fili will prepare you and...hm, he will enter you."

"Will it hurt?"

Thorin felt a bit sorry for the younger dwarf, who looked scared.

"Yes my child, it will hurt a bit. But it is worth it in the end. Trust me.

"Have you ever been penetrated Uncle Thorin?"

Thorin stood from his seat and swept Kili into his arms, depositing him gently outside the door.

"You should go meet Nori and Bofur. Don't want to keep them waiting, do you?"

He closed the door in Kili's confused face and sighed. Well, that wasn't too bad. Thorin didn't remember much, to tell you the truth. Sweet Mahal, Bilbo had better accept him after this.

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Also, I won't be able to update for another week or so because I have an exam Monday week. **Next chapter,** Kili has some questions for Thorin, who gets his reward from Bilbo


	21. Acceptance

**Summary:** Kili has some questions for Thorin, who gets his reward from Bilbo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Acceptance**

Bilbo and Dwalin were trying to hold back their laughter, but it was just too damn funny. Hours after the conversation, Thorin still looked uncomfortable. Bilbo took a deep breath and with a straight face, asked

"So Thorin? _Have_ you ever been penetrated?"

The king growled at the Hobbit and stormed out of the room, laughter echoing through the halls.

Kili ran through the hallway, heading for the throne room. He had to talk to his Uncle. There he was, sitting on his throne and sulking. Bilbo must have said something.

"Uncle Thorin?"

The king bent down and picked Kili up, depositing him on the arm of the throne.

"Um, you see, after our conversation, I decided to do some research."

Research? Crap, Thorin knew this was not going to end well.

"Well, Ori and I were looking at some books in the library."

King or no, Dori was going to kill him. Kill him dead.

"Okay. And was there a problem?"

"Well, Uncle, I'm not flexible! And the things those dwarves were doing. What if Fili expects me to get my legs over my head, or to..."

He leaned into Thorin here and spoke the rest of the sentence in a whisper

_"Suck myself?"_

Oh Mahal, strike him down Thorin begged. He cleared his throat and lifted Kili to eye level.

"Kili, Fili loves you. And it is because he loves you that he would never force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. And if you are uncomfortable, just tell him to stop. And if he doesn't listen, come get me and Dwalin."

Kili thought about his Uncle's answer for a minute and, apparently satisfied, he leapt off Thorin's hand onto the ground.

"Cool, thanks Uncle. I better go find Ori."

"Why Ori and not Fili?"

"Because Ori was going to ask Dori about what we saw in the books."

He ran from the throne room, missing the wide eyed stare from his uncle. Yep, Dori was going to kill Thorin.

* * *

"Here you are. Thorin, are you hiding?"

The king drew himself up to his full height and looked down his nose at Bilbo.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. I hide from no-one."

"Except pissed off older brothers?"

Thorin deflated. Okay, he _may _have been hiding from Dori. But that dwarf was insane and very protective of his little brothers. And if he got to Thorin after the questions Ori asked him, well it didn't bear thinking about.

"Here to laugh some more?"

"Actually no."

Bilbo stepped forward, grabbing Thorin's hand.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I, Bilbo Baggins, declare your Tasks finished. And after Three Tasks, you have succeeded. I will marry you Thorin."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. **Next chapter,** the dwarves react to the news of the marriage and Galadriel's arrival reaches Thranduil's ears.


	22. Mixed News

**Summary: **The dwarves react to the news of the marriage and Galadriel's arrival reaches Thranduil's ears.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Mixed News**

"We have to tell the others."

Thorin sighed as he looked down at the Hobbit in his arms.

"I know."

"You don't sound too thrilled."

"No, I am thrilled that we will marry. But I can imagine the reactions."

"Well, Fili and Kili will be thrilled, Balin will start planning the wedding, the elves will no doubt want some input, because they've helped us with the Arkenstone. Gandalf will no doubt have something to say about the wedding night.."

"There will be no wedding night until this curse is lifted. I will not hurt you."

"I thought the curse would lift after the wedding?"

"I thought the curse would lift after our courting. Thranduil is smart and vindictive. I do not believe that it will be so easy to lift the curse."

The hobbit mulled over Thorin's words.

"Well, we can look through the library. See if we can find any books on elven magic there. Maybe they'll help."

He felt Thorin stiffen and the hobbit groaned.

"What did you do to the library?"

"Not the library. Just the section on elves. After the curse, we kind of...destroyed it."

"Destroyed it? The entire section?"

"Well...yes."

Bilbo slapped Thorin's chest and moved away from the king.

"Why would you do that? Do you realize we're clueless now?"

"What about Galadriel and Legolas?"

"They don't know everything! Thorin, we need to know before the wedding."

Thorin smiled at his hobbit and wrapped the smaller man in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to Bilbo's curls.

"Bilbo, my shining gem, we will be fine. I will speak to Galadriel and Legolas myself. You can speak to Ori and see if he managed to save any of the Elven texts. For now, let us go to dinner and tell our friends about our marriage. Okay?"

The hobbit nodded and pulled Thorin out of the room. Time to tell their friends.

* * *

A messenger ran through the Elven camp. He head received news that Thranduil would not like. He burst into the king's tent and dropped to his knees in front of the elf.

"My king, forgive me please. I have heard some news. Disturbing news."

"Fine. If the news is as important as you say, you will not be punished. But, if I feel you have wasted my time, you will be punished and it...will...hurt."

The elf gulped and took a deep breath.

"Gandalf has arrived at Erebor."

"So, one human? I could destroy him without using my magic."

"He has arrived with Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond with him my lord. And there is talk of Glorfindel and an army following them."

After minutes of silence, the elf looked up through his eyelashes at the king. He was staring at the wall, taking deep breaths. The messenger could feel the magic crackling throughout the room.

"The other elven lords? They think they have the power to defy me? I will have Erebor and it's treasures. None will stop me."

The messenger had left as Thranduil ranted. He shivered as he walked away from the tent. Something was wrong with the King of Mirkwood.

* * *

Dinner was...noisy, not surprising, with with a beast, his hobbit fiancée, four elves, a wizard, a ranger and twelve former dwarves in the one room. Bilbo spent the dinner trying to get their attention, becoming more and more annoyed at the inane chatter until finally..

"SHUT IT!"

Nineteen pairs of eyes stared at the hobbit in shock. Bilbo had shouted. They didn't even know Bilbo could shout. And so loud at that. Thorin was looking forward to their honeymoon even more now. Bilbo blushed at the attention and sat back down, straightening his waistcoat.

"Thank you. Thorin and I have some news. I have agreed to marry him. We hope to be wed before Thranduil returns to Erebor."

Silence. Then Kili made a noise. He squealed.

"Really? You two are going to get married?"

Thorin nodded and smiled down at the little doll.

"Yes we are. Gandalf, we will need to speak to you and the elves after dinner about our marriage."

Gandalf's reply was lost as the dwarves, finally out of their stupor, crowded around king and his soon to be consort, delighted that their king was getting married and their would soon end. Legolas, however worried. He knew his father would stop at nothing to get the Arkenstone and Erebor's treasures. He could only hope that the hobbit would survive long enough to marry.

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Sorry about the delay. I got writer's block, which seems to be gone, hopefully. We also had 30 degree weather so I wasn't in font of my laptop too often. Anyway, **next chapter**, Elrond speaks to Aragorn about the risks of marrying Legolas and the elves and Gandalf. And there is a reason for Thranduil being a psycho. It will be explained in later chapters


	23. Worth the Risk?

**Summary: ** Elrond speaks to Aragorn about the risks of marrying Legolas and the elves and Gandalf talk with Thorin.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Worth the Risk?**

"Son, we need to talk."

Pressing a kiss to Legolas' cheek, Aragorn followed his father down the hall to Elrond's room. He settled into a chair close to the fire and accepted the cup of tea Elrond handed him.

"Is something wrong?"

"My child, do not worry. There is nothing wrong. I wish to talk about your relationship with Legolas."

The man relaxed, though Elrond's sharp eyes caught the faint flush on his cheeks. He smiled at his son, glad that Aragorn was happy in love.

"I just want to be sure that you know the risks involved with Legolas."

Aragorn's face darkened. He knew where this conversation was going. He and Elrond had this conversation many times. The elf was concerned about Thranduil and what he might do to Aragorn.

"Look Elrond. I know you and Legolas are concerned, but I can take care of myself."

"Yes, against orcs and goblins. But Thranduil is different. You know what he is capable of. You can see it here in Erebor."

"I know. But I don't understand. Legolas says his father used to be nice and caring. Sweet, even. And then he changed."

"I know. He changed after he entered Dol Guldur to rid it of it's evil."

"Do you think something happened to him there?"

"It is a chance. Some believe that to this day, the shadow of the Necromancer resides in Dol Guldur."

"So, if his problem is magical, can't we help him?"

"I'm afraid not. After he emerged from the darkness of Dol Guldur, Thranduil shut himself off entirely. No one could enter or exit Mirkwood. New paths through the area had to be created. I haven't spoken to the king in over one thousand years my son. I doubt he would accept our help, even if we offered it."

There was no reply to that. Aragorn drank his tea, a troubled look on his face. If Thranduil could not be saved, would he march to Erebor and start a war? A war amongst the elves. Valar help them, MIddle Earth wouldn't survive.

* * *

"So, you wanted to discuss your wedding? Do you want to bring in some elven traditions?"

Thorin laughed at the elf lord's suggestion.

"Cute Celeborn, but no. Bilbo and I are concerned."

"About what?"

Bilbo looked up from his pipe to answer Gandalf's question.

"About the curse of course. We thought it would break once I accepted Thorin's proposal, but it didn't. And now we're worried about the...wedding night."

Bilbo blushed as he whispered the last words. Gandalf held back a snort of laughter Bilbo his his red face in Thorin's face.

"Galadriel, do you have any advice?"

"I believe that we need to have another look at the Arkenstone. All of us, not just Legolas and I. After that, we will look through the library. While the books on Elven lore may have been destroyed, dwarven lore may help us."

She approached the couple and ran a gentle hand through Bilbo's hair.

"Remember Bilbo. There is always hope."

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. **Next chapter,** word arrives of Thranduil's army and Ori helps te elves through the library.


	24. Bad News All Round

**Summary:** Word arrives of Thranduil's army and Ori helps the elves through the library.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Bad News All Round**

As Thorin and Bilbo rounded the corner to the library, a sword and quill jumped in front of them. Bilbo let out a shout, still not used to random objects appearing out of the dark. Balin bowed, or tried to at least. Bilbo picked him up from where he'd fallen face(?) first on the ground.

"Sorry Balin. Still not completely used to this."

"That's alright young hobbit. I don't think we are either and we've been here a lot longer than you."

Thorin cleared his throat, getting his friend's attention.

"Dwalin, why were you rushing?"

"To get to you Thorin. Bofur said there is a raven on the walls."

"How does he know? Bofur can't really see the walls."

"Well, it crapped on him. He started screaming and heard the thing laughing."

Thorin frowned. Ravens had long been the messengers of the mountain but they all left when Thranduil cursed him.

"Dwalin, Balin with me. Bilbo?"

"I will go to Bofur and see if he needs to be cleaned."

Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo's cheek and picking up Dwalin and Balin, headed for Erebor's walls.

* * *

There was a raven on Erebor's walls.

"Hello King Thorin. I am Roäc, son of Carc. I have a message from my father."

Thorin remembered Carc. A good bird, dependable. He had quite a good sense of humour believe it or not.

"Yes, your father was a good friend to my family. And my people. Why has he sent you Roäc?"

"Because danger appraches Erebor. Thranduil has amassed an army and rides towards your kingdom. Beware King Thorin, the land of Erebor will once again be covered in the blood of your people and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

* * *

"Are you sure the Elven books are back here?"

The brush's bristles rustled, a clear sign the young librarian was annoyed. Legolas picked Ori up, fingers straightening the bristles gently.

"Galadriel means no harm Ori. We just want to do all we can as fast as we can to help Bilbo and Thorin."

"And so do I. That's why I let you into my library. And I am positive that the books on elves are down here, I put them here myself."

"How did you get them here?"

"Well, Dwalin helped."

Legolas laughed.

"You'd be blushing if you were your dwarven self, wouldn't you?"

He pressed on, ignoring the indignant mutterings of the paint brush in his hands. Finally, Elrond let out a sigh of relief.

"Here, I see some Elven books here."

He led them through the stacks of book to where he saw the books. Ori hopped out of Legolas' hands, landing on the topmost book.

"Ha! Told you they were here. Do I know my library or do I know my library?"

Legolas liked this little guy. Galadriel smiled at the dwarf.

"Yes, thank you Ori. Now, we need to go through all these books and see if we can find anything about the curse."

* * *

Hours passed. Aragorn had been in, bringing food for his fiancée. When he left, he placed a kiss on Legolas' head, promising to bring food and tea for the others. Bilbo and he eventually appeared, bringing tea and food for the company, made by the hobbit, a fact Gandalf was very glad for. The wizard had tasted Aragorn's cooking once. He had no wish to do it again. When there was nothing but crumbs and tea leaves left, the elves and the dwarf were still looking. Finally, after hours, Celeborn let out a sigh of relief.

"There's something here. Love's curse?"

"Sounds about right love. What does it say?"

They waited as Celeborn read through the passage.

"By the Valar. It says that if the curse is not broken before the shine is lost from the Arkenstone, Bilbo will die!"

* * *

**A/N ** Done. R&R please. **Next chapter, **why will Bilbo die and Thranduil has an interesting dream. And just to remind everyone of the dwarves: Balin and Dwalin, quill and a sword. Oin and Gloin, a mortar and pestle and a tinderbox. Dori, Nori and Ori, a flute, a lock pick and a paintbrush. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, a sturdy axe, a warm hat and a ladle. Fili and Kili, a candelabra and a cloth doll. And Thorin is, of course, the beast


	25. Come to Me

**Summary: **Why will Bilbo die and Thranduil has an interesting dream.

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. This is fiction

_Dream_

**Come to Me**

It was Legolas who broke the silence.

"Bilbo will...die?"

"It seems so."

"But why?"

Celeborn read through the text one more time.

"It is the final part of the curse. Bilbo will die because the loss of his loved one will cause Thorin more pain than anything else ever could."

Gandalf nodded.

"It makes sense. Than Thorin will truely become the beast, when he has nothing left to live for."

The party grew silent. Galadriel was worried. Two omens of death. First her vision and now the curse. Bilbo Baggins was in danger and Galadriel was unsure if he could be saved.

* * *

Thranduil tossed and turned on his furs, his eyes glassy in sleep. Lately, his dreams were becoming nightmares. He remembered snatches when he was awake, but that was all. And he was thankful that he could not remember more. Those small memories terrified him.

_"King Thranduil. Come to me. We must finish what we started."_

_Thranduil was in a dark place. A wind blew through his hair and he shivered as the dark voice echoed all around him._

_"Come Thranduil. Join me and Mirkwood will be safe. We will take down all those who threaten you and you and I will rule over Middle Earth."_

_Thranduil took a step towards the voice. Yes, take down all those who threatened him, who insulted him. Have Legolas back in Mirkwood, where he belonged, not with that human._

_"That's it Thranduil. Come to me. Come back to Dol Guldur and give me my freedom. Then, we shall take Middle Earth and darkness will reign!"_

* * *

**A/N** There you go. Can anyone guess why Thranduil is so different? I'll explain more next chapter. Also, just have to say, so excited for tomorrow when we discover who the next Doctor is. Really hoping it's Ben Whishaw, but doubting it is. **Next chapter**, the company is told of the omens and Thranduil turns towards Dol Guldur as his dreams take over.


	26. Warnings

**Summary: **The company is told of the omens and Thranduil turns towards Dol Guldur as his dreams take over.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothong. This is fiction

**Warnings**

Kili and Fili walked to the Great Hall.

"I wonder why we were all called here."

"Don't know. We'll find out soon Kili. Don't worry. If you're that curious, ask Ori. He usually knows everything."

"No, he's been very tight lipped ever since he and the elves left the library."

"Well then, get Dwalin to ask him."

"Haven't you noticed? Dwalin is avoiding Ori. I think he's worried that he'll scratch him or cut off some bristles."

Fili nodded. He could understand that. His eyes strayed to a burn mark on Kili's body. If he was in his dwarven body, the mark would be on his left butt cheek. It happened three months into their transformations, when Fili just couldn't help himself. Kili had jumped into the fountain in the courtyard, but Fili had never really forgiven himself.

"Fili! Fili! Come on, we're here.!

Fili and Kili climbed onto their place on the arm rests on Thoirn's throne. They stared out at the assembled company and elves. Balin eventually broke the silence.

"Well Galadriel. Why have we gathered here?"

"I must warn you all. Especially you Bilbo. In less than six weeks, I have seen two omens of death concerning you. One in a vision and another to do with the curse. if it is not lifted before the Arkenstone stops shining, Bilbo will die."

Silence. No one could believe what Galadriel had said. No one wanted to believe what she said.

"So what can we do?"

Everyone tried to think of an answer to give Ori. After a few minutes, Kili leapt to his feet.

"I know! We'll move the wedding forward. There's no greater way to prove your love than to get married. So that should break the curse, right?"

The group discussed Kili's idea among themselves for a moment. Finally, Gandalf stood and smiling broadly, agreed with Kili's idea.

"Kili is right. We must move the wedding forward. Bilbo and Thorin will be married within two weeks."

* * *

Thranduil wasn't sleeping well. When he slept he dreamed about that dark voice. And when he was awake, he heard the voice. It was driving him mad. He had turned his army around to return to Dol Guldur. Thranduil could hear the mutterings of his soldiers, wondering if they should be following the king to such an evil place. The king ignored them, knowing he _had_ to go to Dol Guldur. There was something drawing him there, something that could help him against the dwarfs. And if he had to sacrifice his entire kingdom to finally get rid of those damn things, he happily would.

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Thranduil meets the face behind the mysterious voice and the wedding planning steps up a gear.


End file.
